The ability to view, measure and record characteristics of biological samples or organismal behavior[unreadable] lies at the heart of scientific investigation. The overall objective of the Integrative Imaging Core (IIC)[unreadable] is to utilize skilled and knowledgeable staff to apply state-of-the-art imaging technology to[unreadable] MRDDRC research programs.[unreadable] Imaging technology is pervasive throughout biomedical investigation. Contemporary high-throughput[unreadable] gene expression analysis relies on the ability to image microarrays with laser scanners, and this is[unreadable] frequently combined with imaging technology used to isolate single cells or homogeneous cell[unreadable] populations. Microscopic imaging of cells or tissues after any number of staining procedures provides[unreadable] valuable information on cell phenotype and tissue organization. Whole animal imaging by video[unreadable] recording of behavioral activity or magnetic resonance imaging of internal structure provides new[unreadable] insight into the structure and function of the central nervous system. Frequently, research problems no[unreadable] longer rely on any single technology, but more often multiple integrative approaches are brought to[unreadable] bear to achieve a solution.[unreadable] Research productivity often is limited by how well investigators are able to incorporate into their[unreadable] programs these specialized technologies, with their steep learning curves and sophisticated and costly[unreadable] equipment. The central goal of the Integrative Imaging Core is to make accessible to MRDDRC[unreadable] investigators new research tools that rely on imaging technology by providing 1) access to appropriate[unreadable] instrumentation, 2) skilled staff to conduct imaging-based services for investigators and to train[unreadable] investigators to use imaging-based instruments, and 3) to provide support where appropriate to ensure[unreadable] that image-based data are of the highest possible standard. These Core activities ensure that research[unreadable] productivity and quality remain of the highest caliber, and present researchers with new opportunities[unreadable] for investigation and collaboration.